


Tough Love

by handsometabbyc



Category: Motive (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsometabbyc/pseuds/handsometabbyc
Summary: Professor Nicholas Rush isn't having a particularly good day, Detective Oscar Vega tries to help but ends up making it worse
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Oscar Vega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put off writing this for a long time because I felt like if I was going to write this it would have to be a murder mystery… but then I realized if I ever was going to do it it’d have to be simpler

“I’m taking off early for lunch.” Oscar announced to his fellow Detective Angie Flynn.

She looked up from the yogurt cup she was eating. “Going to see you’re professor friend?”

“Yes as a matter of fact. He gets caught up in work, and I’m worried if I don’t intervein every now and again he’ll forget to eat.”

“Tell me your joking.”

“Uh, half joking.” He said, grimacing a bit. When he’s started ‘seeing’ the man… or whatever you could call what they had… it hadn’t occurred to him just how difficult he’d be sometimes.

“I can’t imagine what that’s like…” She said as she scrapped out the last of her yogurt. That was Angie, any excuse to eat and she would take it. “Tell him I said he’s a weirdo.”

“I’ll tell him you said hi.” Oscar retorted as he shrugged on his coat.

It was a nice day, the remainders of snow from a few days ago all but melted in the cold sun on the sprawling campus.

Just before he got to Rush’s office Rush’s teacher assistant Eli was leaving, gasping when he saw him. “Detective Vega, I forgot you were going to be dropping by.”

“That’s correct, though there’s no need to be alarmed, just here for lunch.”

“Right, of course. What I mean is uh... maybe you should come back later? He’s uh…dealing with something.”

This was accompanied by angry ranting and a slamming drawer from inside the office.

“He’s upset?”

Eli made a helpless noise. “I mean I guess, he’s been all over the place these last couple of days. Like he yelled at me this morning for killing his stupid plant just because it’s one of those weird ones you can’t water too much.”

“…I might’ve given him that stupid plant.” Vega said uncomfortably.

“Oh!” He said in realization. “I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine Eli, we have lunch scheduled and I doubt Dr. Rush would be very happy if I just ghosted him. Now if you don’t mind…”

“Right, of course! Going...” He said as he hustled off. Vega smiled to himself in amusement, knocking on the frosted glass of the door.

 _‘Afternoon hours are from one to three! Besides, I’m expecting company.’_ He heard Rush snap irritably in his thick Scottish accent.

Vega grinned, saying through the door: “Well in that case I suppose I should come back another time.”

There was the sound of annoyed surprise, followed by the sound of him scrambling to unlock the door for Oscar. “God you’re such a smart ass.” He quipped, sounding tired.

“It’s a gift…your assistant was just telling me you’ve been yelling at him.” Vega said frankly as he breezed in, setting down the bag containing their lunch before hanging . “Not that it isn’t any of my business but I must say that’s not very nice.”

“I didn’t ‘yell’ at him, I was just a bit cross. These kids, they can be so sensitive sometimes.” He said dismissively, huffing. “…I’m in a bit of a mood though as you can guess.”

“If this is a bad time I could go, we could reschedule.” Oscar said in a gently rumbling tone, placing a hand on him shoulder.

He took a moment to speak as if collecting himself, and said as he met his gaze: “…No, I want you here. Been looking forward to it in fact.”

“Is that right?” Vega said with a smirk. "So according to Eli you were 'cross' at him over a little plant, that hardly seems fair of you."

"It was the one you gave me." He gripped. "And what are you going to do Officer Vega, arrest me?"

Vega pulled him to him. "That's Detective Vega."

"Oh, my apologies, Detective." Rush said in a way that made his breath catch a little, and he moving to kiss him but the door opened just then.

“Hey Dr. Rush, sorry so barge in but I just needed you to sign some- oh! I’m so sorry.” There interrupter, Chloe Armstrong, said.

“Miss Armstrong I’ve sure you met my Detective friend Oscar Vega?” Rush said as they stepped away from each other.

"How's it going?" Vega said gruffly.

"I... Of course, hi. Fine?" Chloe said helplessly.

“Did you want something Chloe?” Rush asked.

“Oh, just some paperwork you need to sign...” She said as she handed it to him.

“I’ll be sure to look them over, thank you.” He said as he took them.

“My father say it’s important-“

“And I tend to prefer to read over things I sign.” He insisted.

“...I’m sure the Dean can wait until after lunch.” Vega added.

“Right, sorry, I’m sure he can.” She said before leaving.

After she was gone Rush locked the door with an annoyed click. “He would come barreling in about school business on lunch break, intrusive bastard.”

“Well technically Chloe was the one barreling in.” Vega pointed out as he sat down on the black leather couch rush had in his office.

“One can hardly blame her, she was only here on the Dean’s insistence.” Rush said as he flopped down on next to him, and started riffling through the bag Vega had brought in. “What did you get me?”

“…The feta spinach turkey wraps from that place you like.”

“The place you like, I just find it tolerable…” Rush contradicted in a very Rush like fashion as he took it out, along with a can of black iced coffee, but thought enough to add: “Thank you.”

“Any excuse to spend time with you, given your busy schedule.”

“You’re one to talk, Detective.” Rush pointed out, though the way he said it now was notably less sexy.

“Okay, _our_ busy schedules.” Vega rephrased. “…Though I’ve sorta been under the impression you liked the space it gave you.”

Rush shrugged, lip quirking at discomfort of vulnerable emotion as he said: “Well not _that_ much.”

Admittedly Rush had half considered canceling their lunch date but he was thankful he hadn’t. Something about Oscar put him at ease, dulled the jagged edge of emotion that made him feel like he was going crazy.

Oscar himself didn’t know how to respond to that, he was alright when it came to flirtations and canoodling, but when it came to expressing actual feeling he was a little lost. “…Same here.” He agreed helplessly. “…But seriously, is the Dean cross with you?”

“Apparently some students have been voicing their issue with the way I grade and teach to him, and he’s been helpful enough to pass that along.”

“Is that right?” Vega said as he got out his own wrap and drink.

“… you know, I uprooted all the way from Berkley for this. The man gave me a job to do and I intend to do it right.”

“I thought it was for a fresh start.” Vega pointed out.

“Yes thank you, but I also happen to believe in the work, and him doing something like this is insulting.”

“I’m sure it feels like that.”

“Are you taking the Dean’s side?” He asked suspiciously.

“No, I’m just saying if your students are having issues with how you teaching maybe you should take that into consideration.”

“Your saying I should hand the class to them on a silver plater? It’s quantum physics, it’s supposed to be difficult. If they’re going to sign up they should be able to keep up.”

“That’s… that’s not what I was saying.” Vega said in frustration. “ Of course they should be expected to put the work in to get what they signed up for, I just think it’s your responsibility as a teacher to help them do that.”

Rush, looking at him with stunned rage for a moment, said icily: “As much as feel you’re a very clever intelligent man, I hardly feel you have the authority to tell me how to teach.”

\---

“What’s with the long face?” Angie said when he came back to the precinct. “The professor and you get into a spat?”

Always right to the personal questions with her. “…I don’t want to get into it Ang.”

“So that’s a yes.” She said triumphantly, rolling her chair over to his desk.

He huffed with exasperation. “Nick was having some issues at work, I tried to give some advice but it was apparently the wrong move.”

“Yeah well hardly anyone wants unsolicited advice, especially when their mad.”

“…I’m sure it didn’t help it seemed I was siding with the other party in question.” He admitted

“That’ll do it…" she said with a laugh.

"Are you taking joy in my pain?" He said, granted it was jokingly.

"Not at all, I've just been there. Manny’s been talking about wanting to go there, would it be a bad time to ask for a recommendation letter?” She commented, referring to her teenage son.

“Unless he has a particular interest in quantum physics either way I don’t think that would be ideal.” Vega gripped. He ignored the inquisitive look she was shooting him so she changed the subject.

“How do you meet someone like him anyway?”

“My family has been friend's with the Dean’s family for years, or more accurately they were one of the university's top donors."

“I forgot for a second you come from money.” Angie quipped.

"-My parents arranged a fundraising gala for them and my father guilted me into going, and I ended up running into Dr. Rush.”

“You just ‘ran into him’?” She asked, unimpressed.

“…I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate me getting into the specific details.”

“Oh come on, just a teeny bit.”

“…Are you ever going to consider having an appropriate amount of interest in my personal life?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” She said as she rolled back to her desk.

Towards the end of the work day, he got a simple text from Rush: _‘Meet at your place? I want to talk’_

He was a little reluctant to talk to Rush after what had happened at lunch, and was almost tempted to say he was busy… he was always busy after all… but as he contemplated how they talked about always being busy he decided against it.

 _'I'm tired.'_ He texted instead, hoping it would convey what he wasn't quite sure how to. 

_'I need to talk Oscar, please?'_

The detective smiled a little to himself, god he was pain but how could he say no to that? ‘ _K, Meet you there in a half an hour ’_ he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_‘Can we meet at your place? I want to talk’_

Rush looked in disbelief at the words he’s just sent. Why had he done that? Texting was such a double edged sword, enabling one to do similar things over the phone but with so much less work, a dangerous effortlessness about it.

But he kept coming back to their argument, and he was tired of thinking about it. The practical part of him wanted it out of the way, so he could get back to work. He found himself getting into that unfortunate habit, the belief he could just 'get things out of the way' and they’d be done with.

But part of him was all too aware it didn’t work that way, not with the memories of Gloria he tried to leave back in California, and nor with the unfortunately handsome detective he’d met at a party he didn’t particularly want to go to.

Really, it hadn't seemed like Oscar didn’t particularly want to be there either, looking uncomfortable in his pristine tuxedo. Maybe that intrigued him, just out of place he looked.

“Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?” Rush had asked once he’d gathered the nerve after a couple of drinks.

“Excuse me?” He’d said gruffly.

“No offense, you just don’t look like one of the hapless schmoes who're here to wring money from and I don’t think you’re a member of faculty.” 

“No offense? what if I was one of those hapless schmoes?” He inquired, sounding more confused then insulted.

“Well you weren’t now, were you?” Rush pointed out, almost smugly.

“Detective Vega, so good to see you made it!” Dean Alan Armstrong called to the man. “I see you’ve met our Quantum Physics professor, Dr. Nicholas Rush.”

“Vega? Any relation to the fella who organized this event?“ Rush asked.

“Yes as a matter of fact, I’m his son.” Vega said.

“If you don’t mind I need to borrow Dr. Rush, there’s a group of people who want to hear about our math and science programs.”

“No problem.” The detective had said before turning away. Rush hoped he’d done it soon enough that he didn’t see whatever fleeting embarrassment he might’ve expressed. 

As he thought of it even now he still felt a flash of embarrassment.

His phone chiming jolted him into present day, a reply to his question simply: ‘ _I’m tired’_

Well we all are aren’t we? Rush thought with annoyance. What the hell was that supposed to do with anything?

Then again, he supposed he knew what the Detective meant, so far removed from the stranger he’d met at the gala a little under a year ago. _His Detective,_ he thought with affection, the hint of a smile flashing across his face before he could stop himself. He didn’t like to think things like that, it seemed like a dangerous thing to believe.

And yet…

 _‘I need to talk Oscar, please?’_ He texted back insistently.

After a minute or so he got back: ‘ _K, Meet you there in a half an hour’_

\---

Oscar was already home by the time he got there, though he didn’t look like he’d been there long, not having the chance to change out of his work clothes. Well, most of his work clothes, the tie and vest he'd been wearing had been dispensed of, his sleeves rolled up nearly to the elbows. He supposed he would’ve just come from work, so that only made sense. When he'd opened the door a warm spicy smell beckoned him. It almost felt welcoming aside from the wary way the Detective looked at him.

“Nick, you’re early.” He remarked as he let him in.

“By ten minutes, who cares about ten minutes?”

“Not particularly, can I uh… take your coat?” He asked, already at the collar of it, and when Nick nodded he moved to remove it, warm fingers brushing all too briefly against his neck. As he hung it up in the small closet by the entrance of his apartment he continued: “…I’m just not sure how to interpret that, are you early because you wanted to come here, or because you wanted to get whatever you came here over with?”

 _He didn’t know what to expect,_ Nick realized. That’s what the look was… it was relieving but also somewhat insulting. Did he expect him to just break things off over a little argument?

“Not everything's a mystery that needs solving Detective. Is that some type of stew? A chili?” Nick said in regard to the crock pot bubbling on the kitchen counter, brushing off the question in the hopes Oscar would let him.

He sighed in mild frustration, but said: “Chicken sofrito. I had a hankering this morning, do you want some?”

“I could eat.” Nick agreed, following him to the kitchen and commented: “I do like your cooking.”

Oscar snorted at that, taking out a couple of plates, and started filling one for him. “It’s throwing some crap in a crock pot, I’d hardly call that cooking.” Nick wasn’t sure how but it almost sounded defensive, almost as if he’d expected him to be critical. He supposed he couldn’t blame him, especially after today.

“…It’s cooking enough. You have to know the right amount of the right ingredients, not to mention you invested the time.”

“I suppose you have a point.” Oscar said as he set the plate down for him before getting his own.

“And I did like this particular dish when you made it for me awhile ago.” Nick opened a couple of drawers, taking a few attempts to find the one that held the silverware.

“Is that right?” Oscar said. “You want something to drink?”

“Do you still have that dark beer you did last week?”

“I mainly get it for you, so yeah.”

“Grand.”

Holding two beers in his hand as he closed the fridge door with his knuckles, giving him a withering look. “What, no crack about how you’ve had better in Dublin?”

“I have, but I can’t think of a better place to have it then here.” Nick insisted, not looking at him. There was a pause as if Oscar was considering how to respond to that.

“That’s uh… very nice of you to say.” He set his beer next to him before sitting down himself.

“I feel bad about today.” It was almost a response to the last statement, but at the same time utterly unrelated. 

Oscar did have a response ready for that at least, given Nick wasn’t the only one who had the afternoon to mull things over. “I sorta get it, it is your job. Your job, your business…”

“Just to be clear I’m not sorry for what I said Oscar, but I think maybe I could’ve said it better.” Nick clarified. “I realize I have a nasty habit of being a bit harsh sometimes and yes, that might creep into my lessons.”

“…But you didn’t ask for my advice on it.” Oscar observed.

Nick shook his head helplessly as he cut into his chicken, taking a bite and chewing contemplatively before saying miserably: “It felt judgmental.”

Oscar couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and started to eat too. “I’ve certainly heard that one before…" When Nick looked at him questioningly he elaborated: "You know, because of the cop thing.”

He laughed back at that. “Is that right?”

“To clarify, I am sorry.”

Nick smiled sadly. “…I am too.”

They sat eating and drinking in silence before he spoke up again. “…Funnily enough it reminded me of when we first met.”

“At the uh… gala?”

“I remember seeing you in that fucking tuxedo and thinking: ‘my god, how could someone that handsome look so out of place?’ …and walked over and stuck my foot straight in my mouth as they say."

Oscar grinned, taking a slug of his beer. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh come on, I basically insulted your father…” Nick insisted. “Then again being bitter as you are about the man you probably found it charming, which in itself is funny given he was holding a fundraiser for the university.”

“Please, he only takes an interest in being a philanthropist to make up for the other questionable things he’s done to earn his fortune in the first place.” Oscar said before, begrudgingly admitting: “…But yes, maybe I’m a little bitter.”

Nick huffed in amusement. “…As someone who could be considered a lot bitter about a great number of things, you’re in good company.”

\---

Later, when they’d finish with dinner and put everything away Oscar said: “You know, I was thinking about it, and I feel like I should say the first impression really aren’t everything.”

They were sitting on the couch in Oscar’s living room, shoes off and enjoying what was a very decent scotch.

Nick scoffed. “Oh go on, that’s what everyone says when they’ve made a bad first impression.”

“I mean it. Honestly, the second time we met is what I remember best about that night…I remember I stepped out for some air, and you were there having a smoke. We talked for a bit, and I was about to go back to that party, but you suggest we go somewhere else.”

“I wanted to bail, and was intrigued by you. Plus you looked miserable, I figured it was because you just didn’t like parties but it turned out you just have Daddy issues.”

“He was so pissed when I ghosted.” Oscar said.

“Aye, well even at my age I like to think I can still be a bad influence.” He said as he ran a hand down his thigh, brushing the inside of it teasingly. “…even to cops.”

“Well cops can be surprisingly easy to influence, especially for the right price.” Oscar murmured, scooching closer.

“Is that right Detective? Are you easily influenced?” Nick said lowly.

“By you? Oh, all too easily.” He answered as he turned his face towards his, kissing him like they almost had earlier that day. But not quite like they had of course, even if that one hadn’t been interrupted in the confines of Rush’s office during school hours they could’ve only gone so far… not that the idea of fucking on Rush’s couch didn’t excite him, the memory of one time they did let it get a little too far coming to mind.

As if he'd read his mind Nick pressed him into the couch cushions, to which he shifted into, spreading a leg so they were better entwined. Nick hummed at the encouragement, and as he moved downward mouthing at his neck Oscar realized it was probably a good idea to take it to the bedroom. 

“Bed?” He asked gruffly.

“God yes.” Nick answered.

\---

As Nick lay dead asleep next to him, cocooned in most of the blankets, Oscar couldn’t sleep, Nick having got his mind on the night they met. Almost like it was something contagious, or maybe something he unburdened him from only to have it weight on his own mind. Not that it was burdensome, it was a good memory after all, it was just one of the things that made you think: what it meant, or even what it means now.

He thought about that second meeting a lot, the memory turned over so many times in his head like a well worn stone. Perhaps that's why it came to mind so easily, despite the fact that he'd been a little drunk in the hopes that it would help cope with having to interact with his father... it didn't, but at the very least he didn't say anything particularly damaging in response to his usual condescending remarks about his job.

...at least not to his face anyway, hence the reason why he was 'getting some air'

"And he wonders why we never talk, pretentious good for nothing-" He'd been muttering to himself.

"Detective?" 

Rush stepped out from where he'd been standing in the shadows, cigarette in hand.

"Professor Rush... I didn't realize anyone was there." 

"Evidently... and it's Doctor Rush actually." Rush said.

"Oof, well my apologies Doctor." 

he smiled a bit, either at that or what he was about to ask. "Tell me Detective Vega, whose managed to earn such frustrated words from you?"

"Uh... that'd be my father, we don't really get along. Then again, I suppose you're the wrong person to complain to, given how you're a member of this institution."

"While I appreciate someone's money I hardly think that means they're above criticism." His brow furrowed at the absurdity of the idea. 

"A fair point." He'd said.

"I've barely talked to the man, but I'd assess he's certainly proud of his money and what it can do."

"...A fair assessment." He leaned against the wall, feeling a bit unsteady.

Rush joined him, looking at him curiously. "What about you?"

"Is he proud of me? Are you kidding-"

"No no... what are you proud of? I think everybody has to be proud of something, a purpose, a drive in life, whatever you want to call it."

After a moment of thought he said: "Helping people. I think deep down I've always wanted to help people, and for whatever reason that lead to me being a detective."

"...I've never been the biggest fan of cops but I can make exceptions."

He looked back at the party at that moment, not answering the comment, which unfortunately Rush took the wrong way.

"Dammit, don't fuck off, I was just trying to be... I don't know, clever." He said with frustration.

"What? Oh no, believe me I get it, we can be a rotten sort... I just should be getting back in there." 

Rush looked at him contemplatively before saying: "Or, I don't know... you could fuck off with me."

"What? I can't do that..."

"Come on, you look miserable."

He'd been so close to saying no, but for whatever reason he found the acknowledgement of the fact touching.

They ended up going to a bar after they left the gala, chatting over a couple more drinks. In hindsight Oscar realized Nick had been steering the subject away from anything too personal about himself, which in further hindsight of his circumstances he understood. Not to mention that also explained why that night wasn’t particularly ‘romantic’. Granted, the circumstances were romantic leaning, not to mention how he felt or how Nick kept looking at him… but on paper it was just two new friend getting drinks. It was like that for awhile actually, which was fine.

There was a movie theater next to the bar, one of those art house ones that played classic movies.

“Oh, they’re playing Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, that’s one of my favorites…” Nick commented, half leaning against Vega for balance.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that one.”

He looked at him with disbelief. “Your kidding. Aw, we need to amend that.”

“As in right now?”

“There’s one last showing isn’t there? And it looks like we’re just in time. Almost like it was predestined.”

Oscar laughed helplessly. “I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

As they brought tickets Oscar’s phone vibrated and after looking at it with dismay put it back.

“What’s that?” Nick inquired.

“…Nothing that can be helped.” He answered, before adding: “Dear old Dad wasn’t too happy about me leaving. Felt it made him look bad.”

“Party was almost over wasn’t it?”

“Well apparently not over enough."

Rush chuckled at that. “I’d say I was sorry but I’m not.”

Oscar smiled at. “That’s good, because I wouldn’t want you to be.”

_And he still didn’t want him to, at least about what made him him._

Sure he was difficult sometimes, but honestly he wouldn’t have him any other way.

Oscar, realizing he was cold, and moved across the bed so he was closer to Nick, who made a questioning noise when he did.

"It's fine, just me..." He murmured, and apparently satisfied by the answer Nick shifted back against him. Oscar in turn wrapped an arm around him and finally drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it I always appreciate a kudo!!!
> 
> Yes I did sorta latch onto Vega's in-canon aversion to his father, he was a murder suspect at the beginning of season of 3 ...so admittedly I was amused by that and Vega's immediate revulsion of him


End file.
